


Fire's Spark

by Carrot52



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Kakashi later tho, OC Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot52/pseuds/Carrot52
Summary: Okami Katsumi didn't want to become close to anyone else, they'll just die eventually, so why is she doing this?Then again, she didn't want to blind, or be called the wolf princess, or become T&I's resident capture shinobi when the missing nin was deemed to easy for ANBUBut she does have all this, so she's just gonna have to deal.





	Fire's Spark

It was the chakra that woke Katsumi, malicious choking chakra flooded the air, Katsumi woke, violently, thrusting herself of her bed, she landed harshly breath whooshing out and she wheezed. Through all that Katsumi's focus was still on that red chakra, lurching to her feet she groped around the mats cold and hard on her bare feet, her world, dark as it always is.

Okami Katsumi's clan has a kekkei Genkei, named Bestial Aura, mixing fire and wind elements into an armour the shape of wild beasts. It is because of this Kekkei though that all Okamis are born blind.

Despite this many of the members were strong shinobi, were because the successive two wars, killed the majority.

Katsumi's stumbling through the doorway to the loungeroom ruined her attempt at brooding, Katsumi stood for a moment confused, a loud clang in the kitchen told her where people in this house were.

"Katsumi" her mother sighed when she got there

"Ma ma?" 

Katsumi yawned, perhaps staying up late practicing her writing was the best idea.

"What's going on?"

A hand brushed her face

"Stay here Katsumi" her mother ordered

"Wha? Ma ma! No! What's going on? what's that chakra? Why do I have to stay here?" The questions dribbled out of her mouth like the chakra filling the room.

"Always full of questions" her mother sighed again engulfing her daughter in a hug "Listen Katsumi, I need you to stay in here, please for me?"

"I-

Katsumi never got to answer at that moment chakra flared, and her mother stepped away, belatedly, stupidly, Katsumi realised her older sister Akako, was in the room as well and she had just trapped Katsumi in a barrier?

"Sorry sis, I love you"

"'Kako?" She asked thickly, but her mother and her sister, were gone.

"Why?" She asked the air, she never got an answer.  
...

An hour after her family had left, they blinked out, one, by, heartbreaking, one and the barrier fell  
...

By the time the sun rose Okami Katsumi, the blind heir to the Okami clan was an orphan.  
...

Katsumi, tired and sad, moved her hands along the wooden boards of her living room, searching for irregularities, for a strongbox her mother had told her about after she started the academy, she just had to find it  
...  
It wasn't there  
...  
Here? No  
...  
There! Katsumi's grey eyes widened in triumph, opening it, Katsumi removed the scroll at the top, her mother's words returning to her.

"Remember Kat, if we are ever gone, this holds our families jutsus they are yours to use when you are shinobi, the gates will help you".

Katsumi opened the summoning scroll, she stared at it for a while, before she began to summon.

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to this work, I don't really know where it's going, this was really just a wierd idea I had while trying to sleep. I am an irregular writer so, updates will be rae, sorry, I hope you enjoyed, and please keep nasty comments to yourself.


End file.
